


[Mikell/Bright]精神與肉體不相等

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Rape, Teenager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: 即使是用未成年身體的Bright也無法阻止他哥。靈感來自四月的這篇https://fengsiyue.lofter.com/post/1f94e7d1_1c88c9d6d
Relationships: Jack Bright & Mikell Bright
Kudos: 6





	[Mikell/Bright]精神與肉體不相等

Jack真的以為他哥只是在跟他開玩笑而已，畢竟一個才十幾歲還在發育期的孩子，屁眼緊得就算他想自己玩也有困難，不過他顯然完全錯估了他兄長的固執與任性程度，剝除掉衣物後掰開他的臀縫一下子就插入兩跟沾滿潤滑液的手指令他痛得當場用尚未變聲的聲帶發出一聲屬於孩子的哭喘。

「嗚、啊……！、Mikell……、！」僅僅只進去兩個指節就脹得引起他一陣反胃，他啜泣著簡直無法忍受這樣的疼痛，忍不住往後伸手握住Mikell的手腕試圖阻止他繼續下去。「輕、一點…這具身體還是第一次……」

Mikell卻只是挑了挑眉，似乎並不完全相信他討饒的話語，但至少是稍微抽出來了一點。「然而這跟你本質上仍是我那個放縱的James有關連嗎？」  
「哈啊……！」多補了些潤滑液的手指絲毫不在乎他的阻抗再次插入少年的身體，Jack揪著身下的被單嗚咽著感受粗大的指節每一次撐過緊緻的括約肌帶來的快感，並逐漸習慣去取悅越發肆無忌憚的侵略者。  
他本能地趴伏著身體並抬高臀部，就像他過去做過的無數次那般開始因為性興奮而難耐的呻吟著，他才剛進入狀況那些手指卻離開他的身體，使他有些疑惑地回過頭，眼角帶淚的雙眼正好看到他兄長是如何拉下褲鏈把自己插入他仍然稚嫩的窄穴，一陣撕裂的疼痛硬生生把又窄又緊的甬道撐成性器的形狀，令他身體顫抖著卻已經沒有多餘的力氣發出相應的哭嚎，他只能張著嘴換氣的模樣被視為對侵犯的默許，Mikell開始在他體內抽插起來，溢出的潤滑液把血稀釋成淺粉色沿著他的腿根流下，而Jack只能在最初的幾下不適之後套弄自己已經痛得萎了的男根用快感緩解些許疼痛。  
「Mikell、……」放在下腹的手幾乎感覺得到每次他的兄長插到深處的時候快要頂出形狀，不斷翻攪著他的臟器。  
換過幾次角度後一下子就頂入乙狀結腸的部分，痠軟酥麻的快感令他幾乎是立刻軟癱下來，甚至連握著自己陰莖套弄的手都只能鬆開，在這個時候胸前粉嫩的乳首被觸碰、揉捏對於處在敏感狀態的身體來說簡直太過刺激，從他口中發出的細小哀鳴儘管無法讓Mikell放緩分毫，溫暖的擁抱卻攫住他，順著細白的肩背移往頸部與耳後的親吻最終使他轉過頭讓兩人的唇瓣相碰在一起，一併吞沒了Mikell操他時他應該會發出的那些哭叫，只餘下溫熱的淚水直到他的兄長發洩在他體內時依然不斷溢出眼眶。

他最終放棄了多餘的抵抗瑟縮在兄長的懷抱裡，只是為了在耳骨被他輕輕啃咬時在他耳邊喚著那聲「James」。


End file.
